1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a connector for protecting an IC which includes an air-tight chamber for receiving the IC, so that an electrical contact with the IC is achieved within the air-tight chamber.
2. Prior Art
When an IC is placed in a condition that the IC contacts the air, the outer surface of the contact member is oxidized or dust attaches to the surface, which naturally causes a loss of reliability for electrical connections. Particularly, in the case where the IC is a bear chip, if an oxide film exists on the surface of the contact member, inferior bonding (inferior connection) occurs when the IC is packaged. This is a common cause of the production of inferior goods.
IC chips are molded of insulative materials. The problem of oxidation is, in most cases, appears in burn-in and similar testing before molding.